Of Ember and Flame
by GryffindorGirl1415
Summary: Hogwarts has been invited to compete in the International Magic Tournament at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The Marauders meet a fiery Italian girl, Hermione, who's background is shrouded in mystery and smoke. James, and Hermione are drawn to each other like embers are to flames.


Of Ember and Flame

Chapter 1

*Disclaimer* I do not own anything but the plot, it all belongs to the Queen herself, Miss J.K Rowling.

(A/N) You will most likely recognize some quotes from the fourth book/movie, I have changed them the best that I can, though they still belong to J.K.R., anyways… Here is my newest story, Of Ember and Flame! Tell me what you think! It is an AU, there is NO time travel, its just a Hermione lives during the Marauders' time. P.S… *Spoiler*… Hermione will be showing up in the next chapter or so, so be patient about that. Also if there are any characters acting… Off, well, its my story and there are reasons that will be explained later on. Okay… On with the show! ~GG

* * *

The start of year feast for James Potter's sixth year started out like any other. He sat at the Gryffindor table in the crowed Great Hall with his best friends - the Marauders, as they called themselves - and quietly planned pranks they could pull on the Slytherins.

"I don't know mate," Sirius interjected pointing at the parchment they were gathered around, "I think we should turn them Gryffindor colours before the first quiddich game. What do you think Remus?"

Remus glanced up from his book and raised his eyebrow, "We've done it too many times already. How about we…" He paused to think, "I know! How about we make them sing muggle songs?"

"Thats brilliant Moony!" James exclaimed, writing it down, "We make them sing muggle songs whenever they try to talk! They'd hate it!"

Sirius suddenly smirked, before leaning in and writing something down. "I have an idea that will make it even better…" He showed them the parchment, "We have them do it, in _drag_!"

They burst into laughter, "Oh, Padfoot, you dog, thats perfect!" James exclaimed in between guffaws.

Hearing the Marauders' laughter caused different reactions throughout the Great Hall, the Slytherins shifted uneasily, McGonnagall narrowed her eyes while Dumbledore's twinkled merrily, the Gryffindors shared knowing anticipating looks, while the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs looked simply curious, all the while Lily Evans glared at one in particular.

Looking up, James caught Lily's eye. Hiding his nervousness with a smug grin, and a wink, and again hid the disappointment he felt when she only glared fiercer and looked away. He sighed and turned back to his friends, only to find them already looking at him. "Don't even say it." He whispered, staring at his empty plate.

Sirius glared at Lily before he spoke, "She's not worth it Prongs." Cutting off James' angry retort, he continued, "She wouldn't treat you this way if she was, why do you keep putting yourself through this? Find someone who doesn't think they're better than everyone else!"

"Sirius is right James, you don't deserve this," Remus gently stated, "You deserve so much better than someone who seems to hate the very ground you walk on."

Peter nodded, "Yeah Prongs, you need someone who can take a joke, let alone make one."

James opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the doors opening, and the first years streaming in.

* * *

After the Sorting had finished, Dumbledore stood up to start the feast. "Welcome all to another wonderful year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before we begin our feast, I would like you all to join me in singing the Hogwarts Song, everyone pick their favourite tune and lets begin."

The marauders chose to sing it like an old timey Barbershop Quartet.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

Dumbledore waved his wand around like a conductors baton, cheerfully singing his tune, and waving it until the last of the students finished. Waving his wand with a flourish, the feast appeared on the house tables, startling the First years and some students that hadn't been paying attention. "Enjoy!"

The Marauders dug into the feast with a warlike cry of success, "Finally, I've waited all year for this!" Sirius said around a mouthful of food, the others mirroring his statement. "You never told us if you made quiddich Captain this year, Prongs." Sirius prodded before taking another bite of his roast beef.

James shook his head, "I don't know, it didn't say anything about it in the letter, so no, I guess. What about you, Moony, did you get Prefect?" The other three looked disappointed at the news.

Remus frowned putting down his fork, "No, not this year, I don't know why. But theres always next year." He grabbed a nearby buttered roll and took a bite. "Do you think its strange they haven't announced this year's Head Boy and Girl yet? Or the prefects for that matter?"

They looked puzzled but Peter broke the silence, "Maybe Dumbles will announce it after dinner, he might've forgotten."

Sirius laughed, "Yeah, he has been acting a bit nutty, always has been I suppose." He turned to the Professors' table and pointedly looked towards Dumbledore, who was happily eating pudding for dinner, and trying to convince a stern-faced McGonnagall to try some with her potatoes.

Sirius barked a laugh when he noticed Remus' grudging acknowledgement of his words, which turned into mock offence at James' answering smirk and Peter's giggles.

Remus sighed before grinning playfully, "Fine, I- I can't believe I'm going to say this- I agree with you Sirius." He laughed at their mock horror, and Sirius' dramatic fainting spell. Sirius lifted his head off of James' shoulder and shoved Remus jokingly.

"Arse." Sirius muttered going back to his dinner noticing, along with the other Marauders, that it was going to be cleaned up soon.

James looked up mid gulp of his pumpkin juice, spotting Lily staring at them but not noticing the disgust written all over her face. "Hey, Evans!" He called over to her, "Wanna go out with me the first Hogsmeade weekend?"

Lily sniffed haughtily, "I would sooner go out with the Giant Squid than you, Potter!" She spat, and then laughed mockingly, the girls flanking her hesitantly laughed along. She turned to the girl on her right while still glowering at James, "What _pigs_, with manners like that you'd think they would have been raised in a _barn_."

Sirius glared at her, noticing how she hurt James, and made to stand up. "Forget it Sirius, forget_ Her_." James shook his head, and avoided looking over at Lily, "You guys were right, she's not worth it."

Remus, Sirius and Peter stared openmouthed at James,_ 'Did he really just say that?' _passing through their heads. None of them could find anything to say to that, he'd thrown them all for a loop with just one little sentence.

Luckily before the silence stretched for any longer, the feast was replaced with a feast of sweets and dessert. Deciding to break the silence, Peter spoke up, "Do you know what is worth it, though?"

They were shocked out of silence, "What, Wormtail?" Remus asked, catching on.

"Dessert!" He exclaimed, holding up a piece of pie. Grinning, the Marauders grabbed all that they could fit on their plates.

* * *

"So," Sirius asked, taking a bite out of a brownie and grabbing a cookie, "How was your summers?" They rolled their eyes at him, they had spent the entire summer either together or owling each other, but they decided to humour him.

"Good, how was yours, Padfoot?" James asked, Peter and Remus mirroring his sentiments.

"Oh, it was brilliant," he swayed dramatically in his seat. "I spent the entire summer with my best mates, I didn't have to spend any time at all with my insane family! Oh, life is great."

Laughing at their own antics, the Marauders were caught by surprise when the dessert disappeared and Dumbledore stood up to speak.

Sirius frowned as it disappeared, along with his unfinished food, "My cookie."

"Shh!" Remus shushed him quietly.

"So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended. The full list comprises some two hundred eighty four items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would ever like to check it. As always, I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year." He paused, looking over the students, his eyes seeming to stay on the Marauders the longest. "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." There were gasps and shouts of outrage throughout the hall, of course the loudest from the Marauders, and the Headmaster waited for it to calm down before continuing.

"This is due to an exciting event that we will be joining in October, and attending throughout the school year, taking up much of everyone's time and energy- but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year, Hogwarts has been asked to join the International Magical Tournament, or the IMT as it is sometimes known." This time cheers and shouts of excitement, confusion and disbelief echoed through the hall. The Marauders exchanged excited grins. "As I was saying, we are to have the honour of joining a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which Hogwarts has not been invited to participate in for over two centuries. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Tournament will be taking place at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic this year."

"Are you kidding? Yes!" Sirius shouted, exchanging a high five with James. Dumbledore looked amused with the interruption.

"I am not joking Mr. Black, though, while you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a - well, maybe this is not the time, no. Where was I? Oh yes, the Tournament, well, most of you will not know what this Tournament involves, so I hope that if you do know, you will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow your attention to wonder freely. The International Magical Tournament was first established some thousand years ago, as a friendly competition between the schools of wizardry all over the world- Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Hogwarts, Salem, Mahoutokoro, Macumba, and many other smaller schools. Champions are selected to represent each school for the different teams and sports. The schools take it in turns to host the Tournament once every seven years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities."

"However, the last time Hogwarts was involved, there was some conflicts and Hogwarts was not invited back. There have been several attempts over the years for Hogwarts to re-enter the Tournament, none of which have been very successful, until now. Last year our own Departments of Magical Co-operation and Magical Games and Sports decided the time was ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, Hogwarts would once again get the chance to compete. Which we now have been given."

Dumbledore once again waited for the excitement and chatter to die down. "We have decided that the champions will tryout for the spots they want and an impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the International Magic Gold Medals, the glory of their school, and a hundred Galleons personal prize money. Eager though I know all of you will want to compete in the tournament at Beauxbatons, there has been an age restriction in place for the last few centuries. Only students who are fifteen years or older will be allowed to put forward their names and try out for consideration." He held up a hand to prevent interruptions, and continued, "_However_, everyone that has permission from their parents or guardians is welcome to come. There will also be an exhibition for the younger years - fourteen and younger - to show their skills if they wish. This is a measure they feel is necessary, given that the Tournament sports and expectations will be difficult, high and sometimes dangerous, no matter the precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below fifth, sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them."

"We will need to submit our champions' names and sports, by the end of September, so please, sign up for the tryouts starting tomorrow in the Great Hall, the tryout dates will be put up tomorrow at breakfast along with the signups. The Tournament at Beauxbatons will be starting at the end of October, and continuing for the greater part of this year, we will be arriving a week before the Tournament itself begins, in order to prepare. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign hosts while we are with them, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champions and teams when they are selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is for you all to be alert and well rested as you enter your lessons, and start your signups tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

With that, the Headmaster left the Great Hall and the noisy students left to their dorms, excited to find out what the Tournament would bring.


End file.
